1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a driven pile comprising a substantially cylindrical shaft, wherein the shaft provides a first pile end and a second pile end, wherein a socket is arranged on the driven pile in the region of the second pile end, wherein the socket or the driven pile has an abutment in the region of the second pile end so that a further driven pile can be inserted with a first pile end as far as a maximum insertion depth defined by the abutment.
2. Description of Related Art
Driven piles of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification are already part of the state of the art and are shown, for example, in WO 2013026510 A1. Driven piles are driven into the bedrock by a driving apparatus. The term bedrock is used, for example, to denote the ground. When the first driven pile has been driven into the bedrock, a further driven pile can be inserted into the upper end of the driven pile which has already been driven in. The further driven pile is joined to the first driven pile by the action of force which is also implemented by the driving apparatus. In the state of the art, that joint is made by frictional engagement and force-locking engagement. The state of the art, however, does not always guarantee that the force for separating two or more driven piles is greater than the initial joining force which has been applied with the driving apparatus. In other words, the tensile force which the driven piles which are driven into each other can carry is too low for many areas of use. An increase in that tensile force above a value of the joining force applied for joining the piles is only possible with difficulty. Other systems operate, for example, with the incorporation of additional components like, for example, spreader elements to increase the tensile force between the individual piles by the tip of the driven piles being widened. In that case, however, cracks can occur, which in turn give rise to problems with regard to the tensile force and strength and stability of the connected driven piles and complicate the system.